


love someone

by irnhero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aging, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, seriously this will rot your teeth right out, some older boys for you today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnhero/pseuds/irnhero
Summary: Fun fact about Captain America: he loved to sing and he was actually pretty good at it.





	love someone

**Author's Note:**

> the song in here is love someone by lukas graham and i just love it to pieces so listen while you read if you want :)  
> thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!

As the elevator carried him skyward, Tony thought not for the first time in the past few months (years, if he was being honest with himself) that he was getting too old to pull twelve-hour binges in the workshop. All that up and down was killing his knees and even just sitting at his desk for too long raised complaints from his aging bones. When Jarvis told him Steve had asked him up for dinner, he’d been almost glad of an excuse to step away from the mountains of work laid out for him. Apparently everyone decided that this week would be a lovely time to break all their stuff. 

Tony made an effort to shut off his work brain, forcing web shooters and armor specs from his mind and replacing them with wonders about what awaited him upstairs. Steve had said something about lasagna on his last Feed And Water Husband mission to the workshop some hours ago and Tony perked up at the thought. There would probably be be ground turkey instead of beef and whole grain noodles and low-fat cheese but Steve’s homemade sauce would more than make up for those pesky healthy alternatives he’d insisted on. If he gave Steve his famous Bambi eyes and promised to go for a run tomorrow, Tony thought he might even be able to get some garlic bread with dinner (low-cal of course). 

Tony checked his reflection in the elevator doors, turning his head slightly to either side looking for egregious stains of any sort. He looked tired. And old. Just this past year, he’d finally decided to stop dyeing his hair and the gray was coming in full force. The brown near his temples had disappeared entirely and was losing the battle on the rest of his head. 

Rhodey liked to tease him for his complaints  _ (“at least your hair is still there you crybaby”) _ but Steve loved it. A lot. In fact, the week the dye finally started to fade and let the gray show through had been… exhausting to say the least. Steve managed to love everything about aging; he loved Tony’s hair and his glasses, loved going to bed early and and eating healthier. He didn’t even mind Tony’s near constant grumbling about his joints which was admittedly annoying from time to time. Tony suspected Steve was just grateful they were aging more or less together and he could definitely understand that.

When the elevator finally came to a halt and the doors slid open, Tony’s nose was immediately filled with the rich smell of Italian food wafting in from the kitchen and along side it came the sound of a low, smooth voice singing with the music playing through the speakers.

“There are days I wake up and I pinch myself, that you’re with me not someone else,” 

Fun fact about Captain America: he loved to sing and he was actually pretty good at it. This was a pretty old tune, but it was one of Steve’s favorites. A wide smile spread across Tony’s face as he rounded the corner into the kitchen to see his singing husband plating their dinner. 

“And I’m scared, yeah, I’m still scared that it’s all a dream.” As Steve sang, he set down their bowls of salad and turned to catch Tony watching him and smiled brightly over the words. 

As he began the next verse, Steve took Tony’s hand and spun him around before pulling him close, Tony laughing all the while. He slid his hand up Steve’s arm as it wrapped itself securely around his waist and held him tight. Tony’s hand settled on the back of Steve’s neck, fingers brushing gently over the skin there while the other hung for a moment in the air beside them waiting for Steve’s to meet it. 

Steve started them into a slow, lazy sway and lowered his voice to a soft croon. He just took Tony’s breath away sometimes. His hair was still blond for the most part, though a few silver strands reared their heads here and there. With only a few inches between their faces, Tony could see clearly his deepening laugh lines and the few freckle-like spots that dotted his once perfect skin. Even after all these years, Steve was still the sappy romantic he’d always been; the type of guy who sings to his husband while they dance in the kitchen letting their dinner go cold. God, Tony loved him so much. 

“... cause you’re all I need.” Tony could feel Steve’s breath ghosting over his face. He leaned in and brought their foreheads together, noses just barely brushing as Steve sang on.

“And you still look perfect as days go by. Even the worst ones, you make me smile. I’d stop the world if it gave us time. Cause when you love someone...” 

Tony let out a contented sigh, his eyes falling shut as he closed the centimeters wide space left between them, covering Steve’s warm mouth and soft lips with his own. Steve abandoned the rest of the chorus, filling it instead with languid and unhurried kisses. The song carried on while they continued their glacial pace about the kitchen.

The lasagna was getting cold but it didn’t really matter. For now, it seemed, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog here [xxx](https://irnhero.tumblr.com/post/185240737487/love-someone)


End file.
